


Together

by favoredReign



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Crying Victor, Except for literally everything, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Oops, Stressed Victor, other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are practicing for the new season. Things don't go quite as they planned, and Victor is bad at stress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt a friend gave me.
> 
> I got quite into this fic, writing it in pre-cal XD  
> But yeah I can't add many tags without sPOILING EVERYTHING  
> But I know when I WANT to have chapters updated (Probably going with Fridays) I know there will be 10 chapters- I have the story planned out and what I want to end it with. So I'm ahead of that evil thing called writer's block. HAH!
> 
> But yes, I will finish this no matter what XD But it's gonna kill me man. This chapter is p chill compared to others be prepared for what you're getting into. Love you guys~
> 
> //I do still take prompts btw just like get me on tumblr (favoredReign) or instagram (also favoredReign) or like skype idk x3

_You don't have to think about anything on the ice. You can just let the world... fade away._

 

Victor smiles at the thought. Out here, it was just him and Yuuri. They don't have to think about outside- what the media was saying, what their opponents were doing, the upcoming season- nothing. Nothing could stand in their way.

 

The program they put together wasn't too difficult- but it wouldn't be easy either. Falling on top of each other would be inevitable, in the least.

 

Victor snaps out of his trance, noticing his name being called. Yuuri had come to a stop in front of him- when had he stopped? Yuuri just had a smile on his face, despite his obvious annoyance.

 

"Victor... honey... This is the fifth time you've stopped today. Is something on your mind?"

 

"Hm?" Victor shakes his head, still smiling. "Nothing, actually. I just love watching you."

 

Yuuri just rolls his eyes. "You know we have to practice. If you drift off during competition, what would happen?"

 

"Aw..." He sighs, hugging Yuuri. "Alright, let's go back over it. I'll do it right this time, I promise!"

 

"Fine. Last chance, Victor... If you mess up this time you'll miss out on…" He pauses, flashing an uncharacteristic grin, "dessert tonight."

 

Victor stares, almost in shock. "What do you mean by that?!"

 

Yuuri just smiles again, going to their program's beginning position. Victor follows, still confused- not to mention a little frightened.

 

The music starts- a soft song they had composed specifically for the skate. Victor already has a good feeling about it. They flowed together and apart, moved to the music, put feeling into it. He performed the lifts effortlessly, both jumped and landed with no problem in the areas they planned. It was perfect...

 

The last parts were approaching when Victor got hit with a sense something bad would happen. Soon. Everything had gone perfectly up until now- why can't it end perfect? He pushed the feeling back down and continued, letting himself smile again.

 

It ended. He sighed in relief, having been close to terrified through the end. Yuuri shakes his head, a worried look on his face while he looks at Victor.

 

"Are you alright now? You seemed to be a little distracted there towards the finish."

 

Victor smiles again. "It's nothing don't worry, Yuuri! You should smile, you look so nice when you smile..."

 

Yuuri does smile. A kind, loving smile. "You're so cheesy sometimes."

 

"I try, you know."

 

"I'm aware. Now! One more time. Just to make sure your focus that time wasn't an accident."

 

Victor nearly cringes at the word 'accident.' He doesn't know why. A feeling of dread washes over him. "Are you sure, Yuuri? We have been practicing all day. I don't have your stamina, remember!" He tried to joke. It sounded more serious than he intended.

 

"No. We have to." Yuuri was unwavering, standing his ground even through Victor's puppy-dog eyes. "Come on. Just once more."

 

"Fine," Victor sighs. "Once more wouldn't hurt..." _Unless it does._ He doesn't speak his thoughts.

 

The music began again. Victor tried to let his dread subside, tried to let it fade into nothing- or in the least, into the background. He tried to skate it away like he usually could, but it grew. So much so, he almost wanted to stop and drag Yuuri back to their small house.

 

It never went away, even as the program neared its end. The last lift. He was ready, focused, prepared--

 

Last minute, he hesitates. He performs it too late. He sees the momentary look of terror in Yuuri's eyes as he slips out of Victor's arms.

 

Yuuri falls in an odd way. He tried to twist and catch himself, but Victor tried to keep him up as well. He hit the ice, head first. The loud bang it made upon impact was terrifying. Yuuri didn't move.

 

Victor immediately leaned down, picking Yuuri up and trying desperately to rouse him. Still, he didn't open his eyes, didn't respond. His faint breath was the only indication he was still alive. Terrified, Victor rushed him to the hospital as quickly as he could, not saying anything to anyone as he left.

 

While driving, he kept trying to get the unresponsive Yuuri to wake up. "Please Yuuri! Let- let me apologise! You need to hurry and wake up, alright?"

 

He got no response.

 

"Please, Yuuri..." He whispers, finally stopping the car and carrying Yuuri into the ER.

 

It goes by in a blur- he explained what happened as they took Yuuri away from him. Doctors rushed to their aid. He momentarily wonders how many other people had been here before him.

 

His thoughts take a dark turn. As he sits to wait, he imagines the worst. What if Yuuri broke something when he fell? If he couldn't skate again? What if he had brain damage and lost his personality? Or his memory? What if he's angry with Victor? What if he leaves him? What if Yuuri hates him? What if...

 

He can feel his eyes tearing up. "What if I killed him?" His voice is barely audible. He stares off, terrified more than before of what Yuuri- his Yuuri!- was going through.

 

He jumps up almost too quickly when one of the doctors approaches him with a solemn look. The worst is already in his mind again, despite his desperation to bat the thoughts away. The damage is explained. He only catches one part...

 

"I'm sorry, sir. Your fiancé is... in a coma. And we are not sure he'll wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is having a bit of trouble with self-hatred. (The Author understands.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's having a party.
> 
> A pity party.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> //And i cant tag more cause itll literally spoil everything. ;-;
> 
> ALSO! Please tell me if I have like a spelling mistake or leave out a word *looks accusingly at last chapter cause i did that* bc I would v much like to fix those yis carry on enjoy
> 
> -  
> -  
> -  
> AAAALLLLSSSSOOOOO!!!!  
> Im so sorry you guys omg  
> I literally like didnt type this out ive had it written for months  
> I have the next few chapters written and i really hope i can get it updated!

"I'm sorry, sir. Your fiancé is... in a coma. And we are not he'll wake up."

After that, Victor had gone home. He thanked the doctor and left, not able to do much else.

The rest of that day, he did nothing. Didn’t eat, didn’t leave the house, didn’t call or speak to anyone.

A couple days went by. He still hadn’t done anything. He could barely eat, much less even imagine going to the hospital. Or visiting Yuuri. Yuuri… He wanted to see him, but he couldn’t bring himself to so much as think about facing Yuuri now. The guilt killed him.

He sighed, finally getting up from his spot on the couch, startling Makkachin. She’d been his only company the last few days. He smiled at her and made the short trip into the kitchen, deciding to make something to eat.

What he made didn’t seem clear at first, he had just been throwing things together. When he sits down, coming back to reality, he almost sobs. Without thinking, he’d made a Pork cutlet Bowl… Exactly the way Yuuri’s mother had shown him.

Yuuri’s family! He thought, realising they may not even know what happened yet. His cringe when he thinks about telling them was almost painful. He let the guilt overcome him again. He ate, nearly drowning in the thoughts of what they would say.  
He knew he was probably letting this bother him too much. But- wht if- what if it wasn’t enough? What if he was underestimating exactly how terrible things are? Yuuri is in a coma! That’s a fairly big deal. He mentally swatted at a nagging, hostile thought. Yuuri is in a coma… And it’s my fault. The thought wouldn’t leave him be.

It killed him. He hated it, he hated this. He hated that it was him who did it- him who dropped Yuuri. It was him who messed up the fall, who just let it happen. He hated himself for thinking so much about it.

Maybe if he had ignored it- that anxious feeling. Maybe if he had just gone with the program. If he hadn’t hesitated. If he had paid attention, like Yuuri kept berating him to do. He might have been prepared, might have managed to get through with it, might have landed it. Maybe- Maybe if…

Victor shakes his head, trying to chase away the ‘World of What-If’ that had managed to capture him. It doesn’t do much, other than distract him with a minor headache. Self-depreciation wasn’t doing him any good.

He picks up his phone, turning it on and smiling at the picture of Yuuri and himself, sitting together. Allowing himself a short laugh, he realises he really is obsessed with the younger skater.

The smile fades as he opens his phone and goes to the keypad, preparing to call the small family. He tries to think of what to say, but it doesn’t come easily. ‘Hey! Sorry, but I probably just killed your son!’ Cringe… Killed. He shouldn’t say that. Yuuri will be fine… He just needs a little time to wake up. Then they can continue with their lives, continue like nothing ever happened.

Victor’s phone lies forgotten in his hand. They could retire from skating, together. Move far away- away from the public, the media, the crowds. Maybe they could adopt after moving. They could raise a family together. A quiet, happy life. He loved the idea, no matter how far away it was.

A familiar, slow tune begins playing from his phone, startling him out of his thoughts. Hr almost doesn’t want to answer. He listens to the familiar words, losing himself in distant memories. More than a year ago, this song brought Yuuri and him together, gave them a sort of… connection. It ended, snapping him back to the present.

He glares at his phone, answering when it begins again. A frantic voice is on the other end and it takes him a minute to recognise it as Yuuko. It takes another minute for her to slow down enough to be understood.

“Victor!” She yells into the phone. “I heard Yuuri is in the hospital. What happened? Are you alright? Is Yuuri alright?”

He sighs. The last thing he wants to do is explain. “It- it was… a skating accident. I’m- I’m fine. But Yuuri…”

The line is quiet. He’s almost convinced she hung up. “What happened though?” And he can hear the worry heavy in her voice.

“We were practicing. I- I guess… I got distracted.” He had to pause. Yuuko didn’t interrupt. “It was the lift. The last one. We- We didn’t- I didn’t do it right. I- It’s my fault.

“Victor!” That usual motherly sternness. “It’s not! Don’t think that way. No matter what happened, I’m sure Yuuri will be fine—”

“He’s in a coma.”

She gasps, going quiet mid-sentence. Neither of them break the silence. Victor stays quiet, knowing if he talked, he’d cry. Yuuko seemed to understand.

Finally, “Know- knowing Yuuri, he’ll be fine. He’ll be up in no time!” She was cheerful again. “After you came along, it’s impossible for him to give up! And I know he doesn’t blame you.”

“It was my fault,” he whispered. “I’m- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She tried to respond, but he hung up, the tears in his eyes finally spilling over.

He lays back down on the couch, covering his face. He moves a bit when Makkachin jumps up onto the couch with him, laying her head down as if trying to comfort him. It works, in a way. With the room now silent, he manages to drift off into an uneasy rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me this chapter wasn't as good. XD  
> But like I've already got the next chapter done  
> But yeah
> 
> That's all
> 
> Sorry;;;;
> 
> //OH! AND ANOTHER THING! Since it was a whole emergency thing, Victor couldn't go see Yuuri immediately upon him entering- So he sorta metaphorically drowned in guilt and couldnt bring himself to face him. /That's/ why he's not by Yuuri's side like 100% ^^ (Mostly an explanation for the person who requested this =^=)
> 
> Yep bye x3
> 
> (Also- for more info and such my insta is favoredReign. My twitter is favoredReign. My (p much inactive) tumblr is favoredReign. I'm favoredReign on everything ayy XD)


End file.
